Three
by Sarah the nerd
Summary: Amy, Rory and the Doctor land on a ruined planet. Somebody watches them.


**Three**

_I._

It was not a castle, just a box  
It was a safe that had no locks  
Three people dwelt inside that place  
A man on his eleventh face  
A girl with hair a burning red  
And last a boy who'd once been dead.

Friends together were those three  
Or they were when they came to me  
This bitter heart beneath my breast  
Thought it would put them to the test  
For though the girl and boy were wed  
There was a third one in their bed

The girl cared not, to tell the truth  
She had the freedom of her youth  
And though she'd seen the whole world end  
Still to her will it seemed to bend

The boy cared, but his love was true  
He loved her deeply, and him too  
And though he listened to his fears  
For her he'd waited all those years

There were those two- and then the third  
He had a name of just one word  
He was called 'Doctor' by his foes  
And now, I fear, I'm one of those.

They landed here when it was night  
A blue box with a flash of light  
They'd heard the signal, heard my call  
But were too late to stop the fall  
They looked and saw what I did see  
Only one survivor. Me.

They tried to help me, they did well  
They tried to catch me as I fell  
But my mind, it'd left my head  
I'd seen the blank eyes of the dead  
I looked up to the void of space,  
But didn't tell them what took place.

I had a best friend, and a wife  
I had the perfect married life  
(As I watched the Doctor's boy and girl,  
I hoped that they had that as well)  
We lived in this great land we'd made  
But we were soon to be betrayed

My friend, you see, his heart was stone  
I'd loved him, but I'd never known  
He knew of horrors out in space  
That would, perhaps, destroy our race  
He planned to sell us out, you see  
But first he'd take one thing from me

He found my wife, told vicious lies  
Showed forged papers, feigned surprise  
He held her tightly, kissed her head  
They were together, on a bed-  
My love, he whispered in her ear,  
I'll save you from the thing you fear.

The bad things came, I didn't fight  
I nursed my hatred, died that night  
But yet that morning I awoke  
I rose up screaming through the smoke  
I wandered through the blackened land  
And came upon the Doctor's band.

I watched them and they broke my heart  
I'd had all that, it fell apart  
Love had faltered at the last  
(and man and girl, they had a _past_)  
Her husband rested on the ground,  
and Amy's eyes wandered around.

The boy awoke, reached out a hand,  
They both lay down on burnt-out land  
As they slept, the Doctor watched  
I heard his hearts, a thousand clocks  
Her so pretty, him so good  
And no-one's doing what they should.

They wouldn't stay with him, he knew  
_She_ thought they would, this was true  
But they'd move on, they'd move away  
The girl who waited wouldn't stay  
He saw what all old men do see  
They all grow up eventually.

I watched the Doctor, watched them all  
If I pushed them to the brink, they'd fall.  
I could push them, I could see  
If all was lost, or only me.  
My wife had sent me into hell  
Time to send them in as well.

_II_

I had to know, I had to see  
And I knew ancient trickery.  
So softly, like a child treads,  
I slowly slid inside their heads.

So first, I took the married man  
The test of those three souls began.  
That young man, who'd lived three lives  
His glare hit like a thousand knives

I drew up close to him and said  
Two times, my boy, you have been _dead_.  
So quick to sacrifice your life  
And as a prize you gained a wife.  
But deep within you have your doubts  
About her who you can't live without.

She's like fire, burning free  
She's what my own wife was to me.  
That girl whose life just made no sense-  
You'd fix it with a wedding dress.  
And though she sometimes looks to space  
You'll see no tears upon her face...

But one day, boy, those tears will fall  
She'll walk away, you'll lose it all  
Her heart is bound to something blue-  
My boy, your wife will _cuckold_ you.  
The Doctor lives within her soul  
And being married takes its toll...

Your wife can be so idly cruel  
Cinderella conquering the ball  
And one day you'll awake to find  
She isn't quite the marrying kind.  
You'll go about your normal life-  
But one day, boy, you'll hate your wife.

(I'll tell you, Rory, what I see  
You're going to end up like me)

The boy said nothing, raised a hand  
Pointed to his wedding band  
In his eyes there flickered flame  
The Doctor's eyes had been the same.  
It won't work, he said to me  
And you don't get humanity.

The pretty girl, when she awoke  
She glared at me, and barely spoke  
Her hair and dress, they both were red  
I looked at her lovely face and said

Sweet little girl, you're married now  
Your story's over, take a bow  
Bride, where do you go from here?  
Your dream came true but still you fear  
That he won't love you for too long  
That Amy Pond is deeply _wrong_...

It's a fairy-tale that you're in  
And messed-up girls so rarely win  
The throne, the crown, the handsome prince  
This narrative, it drops its hints-  
Run, Amy, while you still can!  
A girl like you can't love a _man_.

But your old friend, he'll never leave  
He may lie, he may decieve  
But he won't lie again to _you_  
His love is darkness, but it's true  
Run, my child, from your fear  
For midnight hour draws too near

You see, my wife, she ran away  
And lived while others died that day  
Your husband loves you, I can see  
But while you're married you're not free  
You made your choice a while back-  
But, oh, my dear, you're losing track...

(I was so sure she would give in  
But the Doctor teaches them to win)

Amy rose and shook her head  
Laughed a little, and she said  
Rory guarded me through time-  
The Doctor's everyone's, he's _mine_.  
I know my mind now, through and through  
I wasn't listening to you.

And then, I stood there face to face  
With that one remnant of his race.  
He asked me why I'd brought him here  
And so I whispered in his ear

Your friends, that lovely girl, that boy  
Your little crush, your favourite toy  
They know who, know what you are  
That you could wipe out every star  
They won't tell, but they're afraid  
Of living in a world you've made

I know what you want, my friend  
You want this time to never end  
You want to have someone who'll stay  
You've seen too many walk away.  
_Loneliness_ is what you fear  
Come, Doctor, and listen here...

I knew a man whose heart was stone  
But yet he doesn't walk alone  
All he wanted, he just took  
Doctor, listen to me, _look_  
You could have what you desire  
Burn the Earth in ice and fire.

They'll never know that it was you  
Then you'll have them, keep those two  
You have no home, and nor will they  
But you'll have them, in every way  
Save them, Doctor, set them free  
And live forever as a three

The Doctor answered with a stare  
Into my soul he seemed to glare  
And he laughed like a man posessed  
And said the words that passed my test-  
Those I've loved, both now and then  
I don't tend to end the world for them

And in the end, I let them go  
I'd tried to tempt them, they said no  
You're lucky, friend, the Doctor said  
You spent a _short_ time in my head  
You think I can't defeat my fears-  
Where've _you_ been this past thousand years?

They stepped inside that box of blue  
And out into the stars they flew.  
I watched the bright light in the sky  
Decided it was time to die.  
From the ground I took a blade  
Stood in the hell that I had made.

I raised the knife, but heard a sound  
A thousand engines crashing down.

The Doctor walked across the land  
Took the knife, and took my hand  
Then the woman and the man  
To me, across the world, they ran.  
Those two and one who made a three  
They came to save their enemy.

And even though I caused them pain  
When they left it was light again.  
I'd tried to make them share my fate-  
But they weren't capable of hate  
No, it was love between those three-

And forever, they lived happily.


End file.
